


【朱白|居北】星光

by 933416408



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408





	【朱白|居北】星光

两人回到了北京的家中，刚一进门，白宇就被朱一龙推进了浴室洗澡。冲掉了一身风尘，白宇下身只围着条浴巾，站在镜子前面修理有些凌乱的胡茬。朱一龙推门进来，从身后环住了他。

“宝宝，累了吧？哥哥给你准备了惊喜。”说着，朱一龙从口袋里掏出一条领带，把白宇眼睛蒙住，在他脑后打了个结。

“哥哥有话好好说，你这是要干什么？我还没弄完呢。”

“等一下你就知道了。”边说边推着白宇往卧室走。

被推倒在床上那一刻，白宇叹了口气：“哥哥你用不用这么着急？！你就不能等我弄完……？”

等了许久没得到朱一龙回应，白宇耐心告罄，正准备坐起来解开眼睛上蒙着的领带，就被一只冰凉的手按了回去。

“别动。乖。”

“哥哥你到底要干什么呀？”

话音还没落，白宇的肚皮就上传来了一丝冰凉的触感，似乎有什么湿湿的液体滴在了他薄薄的肚皮上，惹得他瞬间窜起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。紧接着，一个毛刷带着更多湿凉的液体在他身上四处游走，扫到腰际敏感处，白宇下意识笑着闪躲。“哥哥别闹了，痒……”

“乖，别动，一会儿就好。”

眼睛被蒙住之后，全身上下的触觉都被无限放大。那根毛刷沿着白宇窄窄的腰线一路向上，使得他随着那笔锋游走深深吸气，谁知那执笔的手在即将到达他胸前那一小点粉红时堪堪停住，白宇一口气不上不下的吊在半空，于是伸出手想要去够那笔的主人。

“别动~等会儿弄花了……”朱一龙用胳膊肘抵住了白宇四处乱抓的手，一条腿挤进白宇双腿中间，用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭已经膨胀发热的白小宇。“宝宝，这么想我呢？”

“哥哥别闹了，你幼稚不幼稚？!”终于有机会把这句话还给眼前的人，被折腾得有点气急败坏的白宇听起来却是娇嗔中夹杂着一些得意。

“你才幼稚，我是个成熟男人。”成熟男人说着，蘸了点冰凉凉的液体，滴了一滴在白宇胸前。

“啊……!”敏感点被突如其来的袭击，白宇整个人差点弹起来，浑身像是过了电一样酥麻。

那笔刷却不在他胸前停留，打着圈儿移向他的肚脐。

“嘶……哥哥别闹了……凉……”带着鼻音的话语软软糯糯，挑得朱一龙心头火起，可是眼前作品尚未完成，只好强忍着心头的欲火飞速下笔。

等了半晌，白宇觉得自己整个肚皮都被那湿凉的液体覆满了，白小宇顶在浴巾上硬得发疼。

“哥哥~”他知道朱一龙最扛不住他撒娇，语气越发粘腻。感到肚子上的笔尖顿住了，白宇歪着嘴角挑出一个笑。

“啪”

领带的边缘的微光消失了，想是朱一龙把床边的小夜灯按灭了。白宇紧张的咽了咽口水，不知道他哥到底在打什么主意。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，白宇被托起双腿，往床边拉了拉。随后，冰凉湿润的手指沿着他的锁骨，喉结，下巴一路向上，顺着他的唇线反复勾勒，最后停留在他粉嫩的唇珠上轻轻碾磨。

白宇伸出灵巧的舌头，在那手指上轻轻舔了舔，一股清甜的玫瑰花香弥漫进他的口腔，引得他的舌头一路纠缠上去。手的主人笑着把手抽走，白宇立刻循着手抽离的方向抬起上半身，想要去追逐那一点点甜，胸前突如其来的麻痒却激得他瞬间躺了回去。

方才滴在胸前的液体还是凉的，朱一龙的唇舌却是温热的，蜻蜓点水般在白宇胸前略过，一冷一热间，敏感点传来的酥麻传往四肢百骸，白宇觉得自己仅剩的理智熔断了，他伸手按住朱一龙在胸前作乱的脑袋，手指插进发丝里，挺着胸胸往前凑。

“哥哥……你好坏啊。”

朱一龙轻笑了一下，白宇觉得自己都能想象他哥此时的神情，一定是像只成功偷到腥还以为别人看不出来的猫一样狡黠又得意。

话音刚落，腰间的浴巾就被解开了。一滴冰凉的液体出其不意的滴到了白小宇顶端，冰得白宇整个人打了个激灵，“啊！我天！……哥哥你要搞死我！”

“你怎么知道我不会？”

说着，朱一龙把白宇两条长腿捞起来，搭在自己的肩头。一只手指带着冰凉黏腻的液体挤进了那熟悉的地方。

“嘶……哥哥你不会抹了我一身润滑吧……？！”

“等会儿你就知道了。”话音带着笑意，让白宇有点不寒而栗。

朱一龙仔仔细细的一点点撑开紧致的洞口，另一只手轻轻套弄着白小宇。

白宇被蒙着眼折腾了半晌，欲火中烧，此时又被他哥戳戳弄弄，时而碰到敏感点，咬牙切齿的喘着粗气。

“哥哥你闹够了没有？！”

“宝宝这么急么？来叫声好听的~”

“哥哥……”

“这么没诚意？”

“老……老公……”虽然不是第一次这么叫了，白宇磕巴着叫完还是觉得自己脸皮像要烧着一样烫。他哥在床上这些小情趣白宇非常不适应，奈何性福掌握在别人手里，人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

朱一龙笑着提枪上前，在洞口试探了一下，觉得好像不算勉强，于是一点一点挤进去。

他哥挤进来时，白宇一直提着一口气，搭在他哥肩头的腿忍不住微微颤栗，脚尖蜷了起来，洞口的酸胀不适让他想后退，可是内里的空虚又让他想要更多。他哥那根巨龙沉睡的时候就很壮观，睡醒之后的大小让白宇只想捂着屁股逃跑，又加上两个人聚少离多，每次亲热都要重新适应一番。

“行吗？疼不疼？”

“嗯……有点……没事儿……一会儿就好了。”

“来， 抓着我。”朱一龙把白宇攥着被单的手抠起来，十指紧扣，另一只手顺着白宇修长的小腿一路滑下去，在白宇大腿内侧轻轻摩挲。

白宇全身上下遍布敏感带，大腿内侧是最敏感的一块，稍微撩拨几下就能让他求饶。

“哥哥你别闹了……你动一动……”

黑暗中看不真切，但是朱一龙知道此刻白宇全身一定是泛着微微的粉红，漂亮的喉结上下滚动，小虎牙咬着自己嘴唇，时而还会伸出灵巧的小舌头舔一舔嘴。那是他百看不厌的景象。

朱一龙克制着本能的冲动，深入浅出，小幅度的活动着让白宇慢慢适应。

很快，白宇从鼻腔传出细细碎碎压抑的呻吟声，对于自己动情时会叫床这一点，白宇还是不能接受，每次都用力咬着自己下唇，尽量不发出声音。

“宝宝，别咬嘴，咬破了那些小姑娘又要说是我咬的。”

“唔……你也没少咬啊！嗯……”

随着动作幅度加大，白宇觉得浑身上下的骨头全都酥软了，搭在朱一龙肩头的长腿渐渐滑落下来。

朱一龙把白宇的姿势调整了一下，把他的腿架在自己大臂上，托起他小巧圆润的屁股，每一下进出都蹭着白宇的敏感点，如潮水般的快感侵蚀着白宇的最后一丝理智，他终于再也忍不住，嗯嗯啊啊的小声哼唧了起来。

“宝宝，忍不住就叫出声。”说着，朱一龙用力捣了两下。

“唔………………呃……”

和自己十指相扣的指尖骤然用力，捏得他指骨微微发疼。朱一龙知道这是白宇快到了，他也并不恋战，连续的冲刺让白宇气都喘不匀，紧攥着被单挣扎了几下，低吼着把星星点点的白浊喷洒在自己的肚皮上。

高潮带来的震颤紧紧地包裹着那条巨龙，温暖的洞穴和洞口的肌肉一跳一跳的搏动着，给朱一龙带来了莫大的满足感。他等白宇稍微平息之后，轻轻从他身体里撤出来，拿起白宇的小手圈在自己的巨龙上，摆弄了没几下，对准白宇的肚皮射了上去。

“哥哥你也太坏了……你到底在搞什么……”白宇都能想象现在自己肚皮上是怎样一番淫糜的景象。

“完成了……”

说着，朱一龙按亮床头的小夜灯，探身扯开蒙着白宇眼睛的领带，笑着看向白宇。

白宇一脸狐疑的低头看了看自己的肚皮，霎时被眼前的景象惊呆了，一时间不知道该哭还是该笑 —— 他哥在他肚皮上画了一幅画，蓝蓝的一片像是夜空，点点滴滴的白浊像一颗颗星一样点缀其间。

朱一龙拿起手机对着白宇的肚皮拍了一张照片，递过去，“喜欢吗？你一直说想去冰岛，我给你画了一幅冰岛的星光。”

“…………”白宇一时语塞，大脑一片空白，还在看着那照片发愣。

“这个颜料是在你生日会我订蛋糕那家店要来的，我特地让他们做了玫瑰味的……”大美人一脸期待眨巴着眼睛看着白宇，等待着他的回应。

白宇按着额头无语望天，开始反省颜狗这个缺点究竟坑了自己多少回。

“怎么了宝宝？”朱一龙在白宇身边侧躺下来，顺手在白宇肚子上蘸了点还没干的颜料，往白宇鼻头上抹了抹。

“哥哥咱们下次画画，能画纸上吗？！我给你买颜料！”

“你不喜欢么……？”

白宇最受不了他哥用这种黏腻撒娇的语气跟他说话，每次听到就立刻投降。

“喜欢喜欢喜欢。你干啥我都喜欢。唔……”

话音还没落，嘴巴又被堵住了。

夜，才刚刚开始。

END.


End file.
